Prophecies
by Glalie773
Summary: Draco and Hermione have one thing in common: an intense hatred for Professor Trelawney. Little do they know, it's for the exact same reason. DM/HG. Quick one-shot.


Hello! I'm here with a new one-shot! :D I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

xxxx

Most people cannot tell exactly when they started hating a person. Nobody can say the time, or even date. The month may not even be clear. "Oh, I don't know when I started to hate her," one might say. But not Hermione Granger, and definitely not Draco Malfoy.

For they shared a common hatred against one other in the Hogwarts castle: Professor Trelawney. And unlike the majority of the population, both knew exactly when the dislike started.

Hermione began to loathe Professor Trelawney second year, in the Hospital Wing, at 5:54 p.m. on a Sunday.

Draco, who had already disapproved of Trelawney, began his detestation fifth year, on a Saturday, at 6:38 p.m., in the Department of Mysteries. More specifically... the Hall of Prophecy.

xxxx

Hospital Wing. 5:50 p.m.

"Miss Granger! You have a visitor!" Madam Pomfrey stuck her head into the room, calling for Hermione.

The twelve-year-old Gryffindor groaned and sunk lower into her pillow. She didn't want to see Ron, or Harry! Or even Ginny. She was still covered in fur, and her eyes still hadn't changed from being slanted and yellow.

"Let him in," Hermione finally said, concluding that it was Harry who was stopping by. She had requested her Transfiguration homework earlier, so he must have visited to drop it off.

So she was extremely surprised to see a teacher she had barely acknowledged walk into the room cautiously. Hermione stared at the shawls, the beads, and the overlarge glasses. She looked, in all honesty, ridiculous.

_And she's supposed to be a teacher?_ Hermione thought, eyes widening.

"My dear... Oh, my dear!" Trelawney rushed forward, grasping Hermione's hands in her own thin ones. "I saw this coming, I did. And to think, I could have stopped it!" Trelawney heaved a dramatic sigh. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Hermione knew only a few things about the odd woman. She was the Divination professor, she kept to herself, was addicted to sherry, and was apparently a total fraud. But, Dumbledore had confided that Trelawney actually had true Seer blood within her veins.

"Oh..." Hermione said lamely. "Er- well, what did you see?" She only asked out of politeness, but all Hermione wanted to do was kick the insect out of her room and take a nap.

"I saw you dying of a rare disease!" Trelawney gasped at once. This time, Hermione did roll her eyes.

"I do not have a disease, nor am I dying."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Trelawney drew back, eyes going cold. "My dear," she said, coolly, "I am the Seer. I know when I am-" she twitched then, growing taut and snappy. Hermione shrunk back, mouth agape. _Uhhhh... _

"Two enemies, a pureblood and a Muggle-born, will wed under the stars in the month of July. Light and dark entwine forever. " Trelawney's words were forced and rough.

Hermione stared. And stared. Trelawney jerked, breathing deeply and shaking her head. "I'm sorry, my dear," she said, heaving. "I am just so tired all of a sudden, excuse me. But mark my words, my dear, I will be back to convince you to realize the truth in my words. And I'm sure you'll seek advice with me once you do." And with that, she swept out, obviously not even knowing what had just occurred.

Enemy.

Pure-blood.

Dark.

Draco Malfoy.

xxxx

Department of Mysteries: Hall of Prophecy. 6:34 p.m.

"This is beyond creepy," Draco murmured, clutching his wand so tightly he was almost afraid he'd snap it in two.

And creepy it was. The Hall of Prophecy was freezing, dark, and overly vast. The only light emitted from the bizarre-looking glass orbs, which had some faint writing on it. The whole place was dusty.

His father had explained the Hall to him. Seers all throughout the world created prophecies, and they were recorded in the Hall. Inside the glass orbs, hundreds of thousands of futures lay. Draco swallowed, uneasy.

He was waiting for the Potter gang. His father and Bellatrix were scouring the other aisles, searching for some other prophecy. Draco didn't actually care; he just wanted to leave. He didn't want to face Potter, or Weasley, or Granger. Especially Granger, though he didn't know why.

Draco amused himself by looking through the names on the orbs and seeing if he knew any of them. It was a fruitless task, but it kept his mind from wandering into the depths of hell.

_Wait a second._

With a seeker's precision and speed, Draco plucked an orb cleanly off the shelf, staring blankly at the writing.

_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger._

"Oh, my God," he muttered. "This has to be a mistake." But it couldn't have been. He took the prophecy, which meant it was for him. "Maybe it says she's going to kill me." He laughed humorlessly. "Well, I don't want to hear it." He did. He wanted desperately to know what it said about him and Granger. He held the ball aloft, unsure of what to do with it, or even how to hear it.

_Doesn't... doesn't it have to break, or something? _

Only one way to find out. "Whoops," Draco whispered, letting the glass fall from his fingers. A split second later, a crash that sounded way louder than it should have echoed around the expansive room. Draco froze as a figure floated out from the orb.

"Trelawney?" he hissed. "Holy-"

_"Two enemies, a pureblood and a Muggle-born, will wed under the stars in the month of July. Light and dark entwine forever. " _The figure dissolved into the air. There was a very, very pregnant pause.

"This isn't funny," Draco forced out. "There's no bloody way-"

_Smash. _

Without turning around, Draco fled, covering his head as glass shards began to fall, almost in slow motion. He spun on his heel, Disapparating as quickly as he could. A vague thought flew past his mind that he could even Apparate in the Department, but he realized his father must have used a spell to allow Death Eaters to flow in.

As soon as Draco reached Hogsmeade, he retched, emptying his stomach and gasping for breath. His father was going to murder him for fleeing the scene, but he'd deal with that later.

A few seconds later, what he had just heard sunk in, and Draco fell sideways into a dead faint.

xxxx

Both Hermione and Draco had gone to the library nearly everyday after their separate encounter with the prophecies, searching for flaws in the Seer blood.

They found none.

xxxx

_ Dear Sybill Trelawney,_

_ I'm not positive if you remember me well, but I was a student at Hogwarts three years ago. I would just like to say thank you, though you probably have no idea why._

_ And, I'd like to invite you to my wedding that will take place in a month's time, on July 13th. I'm sure Hermione will be delighted to have you there as well._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

_xxxx_

I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it. Don't you love it when ideas just pop in your head when you're trying to sleep at 12? Yes. :D

-Glalie


End file.
